Who Knew?
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella who moves to Mystic Falls, learns about the history and Damon's heart. When Bella finally gives in, a few months later she is shocked because of Damon's action. When Bella finds love in someone else, Damon flips. He only wants the best for her... NH
1. Preface

Who Knew?

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or TVD! I had this idea when I was talking to a friend about TVD. I would like 4 reviews please! I have exams but I will write as much as I can as possible. This story might be a lot to handle and get your head around. I just hope you will enjoy this journey! **

**WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmons (Hopefully in future chapters), violence, violent relationship, crime, self harm, strong language and anything else I can come up with along the way! You have been warned! Prefaces aren't chapters! They are tasters! Can I have 4 reveiws? Enjoy!**

Song For Chapter: Far Away- Nickleback

* * *

Preface

**DPOV**

I didn't know what to do. I knew I did wrong and I deserved what I got. I just couldn't handle it though. How would you feel if you had to see the one you love kiss another guy. Somehow I knew it was just a punishment.

The love of my life saw what I did, so she just wanted to give me a taste of my own medicine. She kissed a guy right infront of me, I could tell it was the end of us and especially by the smile on her face. I looked over to a frame that held a picture of me and the woman I love.

She was smiling, her on my back while I gave her a piggy back ride. I still remember that day, it was our one month anniversary and we went to the zoo. Her smile made my heart do things they shouldn't and it was strange. It was a good strange though. I felt tears brim my eyes, knowing I was about to cry like the pussy I was.

I ended up drowing down the last of my scotch, looking at the little bit left of it and gripped it. I felt a surge of anger, this made me end up throwing the glass in the fire. After seeing the flames grow, because of the alcohol and shrink back into normal size, I felt my own fire blaze then subside.

I knew I was in big trouble, but I had to let her realize she was missing me and my company. I slumped down onto the couch, knowing I should stop drinking and go to sleep. I was rubbing my face agonizingly, before my phone rang and I rushed over at unhuman speed to pick it up.

My only emotions at this moment were pissed off, I just wanted to go drink again and whoever was calling, better have something important to say. "Hello?" I ask, my voice bored and tierd. "Damon," I heard her raspy voice, I could tell she was crying and it made my heart shatter.

She suddenly started sobbing, I knew she was in pain but I didn't know what and who hurt her. "What's wrong?" I ask getting worried and stressed, I wanted to know where she was, but was afraid she would tell me to fuck off. "Damon...I'm hurt and I need you," she cried out and I felt sadness overtake me.

I knew what I needed to do now, even though I knew it would possibly hurt me later. I had to do this for her, she needs me and I won't leave her to suffer. I didn't want to disappoint her. "I'll be right over," I say before grabbing my jacket and heading for the door. Here goes nothing...

_~W.K~_

* * *

**What do you think? Would you like me to continue? Can I please have 4 reviews? Much love!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting People

Who Knew?

**Author's Notes: I don't own TVD or Twilight! I'm sorry guys I had writers block. Just for you though...This chapter is extra long! Can I please have 7 reviews for it though? To give me a little love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Songs for Chapter (In Order): Say When- The Fray, Roots Before Branches- Room For Two, Clocks- Coldplay.

Chapter 1: Meeting People

* * *

**BPOV**

Moving away from Mom, so I could live my life was going to be hard...But I never said I wasn't ready. I was packed, in a taxi and on the phone, all while I was getting closer to my new home in Mystic Falls. I was ready for everything and anything. I may of had a little help from Mom and Phil, but the rest I earned it.

I didn't want to keep Mom back, so I thought of moving into my own house and somewhere that had both sun and rain. That's how I tumbled into Mystic Falls, but also because it was the birthplace of my Dad...Charlie. He died when I was 7, my Mom was devestated but soon met Phil.

My Dad, who died from brain tumour and left me his diary...Left me a picture of him when he was at his best. When I was parked outside my lovely new home, my Mom just picked up the phone and I needed to get out. "Mom?" I called into the phone, while fumbling into my purse. "That will be $10.15" the cab driver told me and I quickly grabbed the money, handing it him and getting out of the cab.

He helped me get out the suitcases, even though I needed to walk and talk while making sure this was the right place. The cab driver got in and drove away, I looked over to my home and sighed. _"Bella! How was the flight?" _she asks and I laugh. "It was tiering, but I just got outside my house and well...The town seems calm," I tell her and I hear her giggle.

_"Seems like you already like it," _she tells me and I just smirk. "I love it Mom, but how are things back in Phoenix?" I ask her and she sighs. _"Doesn't seem right without my baby girl, have you got into the house? Are the furniture to your likeing?" _she asks me and I laugh. "Mom, I just got out of the cab, how am I meant to know if it's to my likeing?" I ask her mockingly and she laughs.

_"Touche, anyway call me tomorrow and we'll talk about school...Oh! And neighbours!"_ she says excitedly and I can't help but laugh. "Sure...We'll talk tomorrow. Missing you Mom," I tell her _"Missing you too Belly Boo,"_ she says in her cooing voice "Bye Mom," I say rolling my eyes at her bad habbits. I hang up, place my phone in my pocket and open up my small backpack.

Reaching inside it, I pulled out the one thing that connected me to my Father...To Charlie. He also left me a recording, of him telling me his final goodbyes and that he wished he could of seen me grow up. I still remember his voice surprisingly and it haunts me sometimes. I opened it up to the time when he came back to Mystic Falls. Dad also had a diary before his death, aparantly he wrote when ever he experienced something.

* * *

_September 12th 1995_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm back to the place I am from, thing is I remember everything and not in the haunting way. The modern feel of it, the grey walls and the pointed roof. I miss it here, but I wouldn't want to change my future for anything. Remembering the time I was here, the childhood and the friends I made. Most of all, while I stand here infront of my once home..._

_I feel at peace, I'm getting married in two weeks and it surprises me. I just wished my sister could be here to see it, it's just a shame she isn't alive. I keep her picture in this diary and look at it every so often. Mystic Falls, the perfect combination of sun and rain. _

_I miss it here, but all I can long for is to be with Renee and Forks. Feeling the cool air hit me, makes me feel connected to my past and I sigh happily. I just wish for my children, to visit here and experience the same happiness as I did. Although my happiness and home is with Renee. The love of my life. _

_While I stare up at the big wooden door, the stairs, garage, grey walls and windows...I feel myself want to go home. The past is the past, there is no changing it and you can only go forward. This step I was going to take is the best time in my life. Marriage is only the begining for me and Renee. Even though life starts from the moment you breathe, it doesn't have to end...If you don't want it to._

_My life was coming together, even though everthing about me and my personality...Was all here in Mysic Falls. I only wish that my child will find the box, that is hidden under the livingroom floor boards and see my secrets. My childhood. My past._

_I stare at what once made me who I was, the place I could call home when I didn't have one and sigh. It was just a reminder that home was no longer this place, and I just wanted to get back to the people who give me purpose. I stared up one last time, before heading back into the cab and driving to the airport. Back to Renee...My fiancee..._

_Charlie Swan._

* * *

I sighed while feeling the wind blow around my body and closed the book. I stared at the same home my Father was describing, my new home and smiled softly. This was a way I could finally connect to my Dad, I would hopefully also find the box and look inside. When I put the diary back into my backpack, I walked over with my suitcase in hand and opened to the place _I_ could now call home.

I headed inside, looked around and noticed it was modern but smiled at the furniture. My Mom and Phil wanted to sort out the furniture, making sure I had everything I would need and more. They transported it here, but also came down for a week to sort out the placing and I was thankful. I headed upstiars, to find that there were three rooms, two bathrooms and my bedroom. I could tell because it has a comforting, big, brown bed.

The other rooms were in themes, like mine and mine was brown and white. One was brown and black, another was blue and white, the other green and white. The bathrooms were normal, but I was surprised to find that I had a little box on my bed. It had a note stuck on it, I was getting confused and excited at the same time.

I looked at the note, I was wearing a smile when I looked at the handwriting and instantly recognised it.

* * *

_Bella, _

_We couldn't get you the house withought getting you a welcoming present for it. Friends of yours helped pitch in, to say goodbye and we hope you like it. Be carefull with it! It costs a lot of money! Love you Belly Boo. Enjoy it! _

_Mom._

* * *

I opened the box, my eyes widening at the small things in my hands. "Oh my God, really?" I ask incredulously and ran down stairs. The item in hand, when I reached the garage I was met with a masterpiece. It was the Vauxhall Insignia in black. My jaw hit the floor, leaving me shocked and dazed. I didn't know how to register, but I was about to shreak when I heard the door bell ring.

I gathered up my senses, rushed upstairs and opened the door. I opened it only to see a brunette, a honney hair coloured woman and a teenage boy. They smiled, while holding a basket of what seemed to be cupcakes. "Hi, I'm Elena...This is Jeremy, my brother and this is my aunt Jenna. We're the Gilberts, we live just opposite you," the brunette explains and I smile.

"Hi, come in...I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. I just moved here," I say while moving out of the way and opening the door wider. They walked in, looking around and nodding. "Your Dad lived in this house before didn't he?" Jenna asks and I nod.

"Charlie," she states while walking in and placing the basket in the kitchen. "Would you guys like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Hot Coco? I've got it all," I suggest and they smile warmly. "Take a seat please," I tell them and the sit down in the kitchen. "So Bella...How old are you?" Elena asks and I smile.

Elena has long brown hair, it almost reaches the small of her back. She has brown doe like eyes, thick lashes, olive skin and smooth features. She is tall, has a thin figure, almost frial and has nice curves. "I'm 16," I tell her and she smiles softly. "Cool, so am I," she tells me and I turn to make a cup of tea for myself.

"Would you guys like anything?" I ask them again, Jeremy seemed a little distant and I smiled softly when I saw him watching me. "Coffee please," Jenna calls while looking around in my livingroom. "I'll have water," Jeremy says with a warm smile and I give him one in return. "What about you Elena?" I ask her and she smiles shyly. "I'll have a cup of tea," she tells me softly and I just turn my back after giving her one back. I finished the drinks, handing them to each one and smiled.

Jenna has dark blue eyes, honney coloured hair that has ringletts at the end. She is tall, pale, slim and has smooth features just like Elena. Jeremy is lean, muscular, has a boyish smile and is tall. He has brown hair, blue eyes and his features are smooth aswell. When I got sat down, in the livingroom and everyone followed. "So Bella...What school are you going to?" Jeremy asks and I sigh with a side smile.

"I'm going to Mystic Fall's High School, where do you guys go?" I ask them creasing my eyebrows. "We go to the same place, when are you starting?" Elena asks suddenly excited and I smile at her. "I'm starting tomorrow," I tell her with a giggle and she smiles at me brightly. "Why are you here in dreary Mystic Falls when you could be back in Phoenix?" Jenna asks after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Erm...I just wanted to connect to the unknown past," I tell her vaguely and she nods. "How come you got the furniture in so fast?" Elena asks while looking around the livingroom surprised. "My Mom and Stepdad pitched in," I told her bluntly and notice her eyes snap towards me. "There are others who are going to possibly come over and greet you," Jeremy warns me and I laugh.

"Thanks for the warning...I'm not good at new friends," I confess and this earns me laughs. "It's alright...Tomorrow we'll get you to have more friends in school, we'll let you meet the gang," Elena tells me and I smile. "Jeremy...I don't know how old you are," I state looking towards him and he smiles. "I'm 17," he states and I nod slowly.

Jenna stands up, collects the glasses and heads for the kitchen. She places the cups in the dish washer, as I sipped the remaining and she offered to place it inside. They got up, headed for the door and sighed softly. "Do you need a ride tomorrow?" Elena asks politely and I shake my head no. "I've got a ride, but if you don't mind I'd perfer you to take me," I tell her and she smiles.

"We wouldn't mind," Elena says with a soft smile and I nod. "It was nice meeting you Bella," Jenna says softly and I smile at her. "We'll see you tomorrow Bella, make sure you're out by 8:00," Jeremy tells me and I laugh. "See you guys tomorrow," I tell them while opening the door wide enough for them to leave. "We'll tell people not to bother you today, so you can settle in and get ready for tomorrow," Elena says.

"Thanks for the cupcakes guys, I'll see you tomorrow Elena and Jeremy," I call for them as they head over to their home. I close my door, feeling releived after such an awkward meeting and yet I felt...Comfortable with them. Especially Elena. When I got inside I headed for my room, placing my stuff in the closets and reminding myself I needed to get a job.

I picked an outfit that would make my Mom proud and smiled. I had some hot coco, made a sandwitch and got ready for bed. I had everything I needed but before I could go to bed, I placed my Dad's diaries on a shelf. Before I got into bed, I placed a picture of my Dad on the bedside table and sighed.

My Mom has brown hair, blue eyes, olive skin and a dimpled smile. My dad had pale skin, brown eyes, lean, muscular, tall and has brown hair. I have brown doe like eyes, brown hair that has highlights in and slightly tanned skin. When I was a kid I had ivory skin, but somehow my skin has been kind to me and gained some colour. I'm quite small, slim, oval face and full top lip.

I got into bed, looked around my room and sighed. I was finally where I belonged, where my father started out and was content. I smiled into the darkness, feeling his presence and fell asleep in happiness...

* * *

I woke up, got out of bed, had a cupcake with hot coco and got ready for school. It was only 7:30, so I decided to go upstairs and grab a page my Dad had written directly to me. I flipped the pages, up to where he was directly talking to me and sighed.

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_You are starting High School...Or moving to a different one. The only thing you need to know is...Be yourself. You are an amazing girl so don't change for anyone and I mean it. I'll be there pulling away all the people who try and mess with you. I want you to go down to the parking lott, hold your head high and walk into the building. _

_You are beautiful, funny, intelligent and perfect. Who ever says differently...Are assholes. _

I snickered reading that part and it gave me a huge smile.

_Wherever you are Bella...I'm by your side. Don't be afraid if the air is a little colder or warmer. It's just me. My first High School experience in Mystic Falls...Wasn't that great. That's why we moved dear, but this time I want you to not be afraid of who you are. Don't be ashamed...It's what makes you special. Remember...I love you._

_Charlie, your Dad._

* * *

A tear fell down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away and heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to grab my brown leather satchel, it held everything I needed for school and headed downstairs. When I got to the door, I opened it only to find Jeremy smirking at me and I smile. We head to the car, get in and drive off.

After we got the school, I got nervous and relaxed my breathing. When I got out of the car, I smiled at whoever was watching me. I then noticed that there were two attractive guys staring at me. One has raven black hair, the other copper and I felt drawn to them. I walked next to Elena and Jeremy and they were heading to a group of people.

The group also included the guy with black hair, but I calmed myslef and watched the way I was walking. I couldn't offord to trip, especially in heals. When we reached them, I felt my cheeks warm up and looked at the ground shyly. "Guys...This is Bella, she moved just yesturday," Elena told them and I smiled softly.

A tall guy who is tonned, lean and has black spikey hair walked over to me. He held his hand out, I took it and we shook lightly. "I'm Tyler," he tells me and I whisper out a soft 'Bella'. "Hi I'm Caroline," a blonde said, giving me her hand and reminding me of a hyper Jessica. I smiled and shook her hand, she has crystal blue eyes and they were quite inviting.

"I'm Bonnie," a girl with black curly hair said stepping forward to shake my hand. She has lovely dark skin, brown eyes and perfect features. "I'm Matt," a big guy with blonde hair and blue eyes says. We shake hands, he somehow reminds me of Mike and I tried not to shiver. The guy always creeped me out.

I turned to a guy who has brownish-blond hair, brown eyes and perfect features. He is muscular, tall and lean. He seems much stronger than Jeremy, but not as much as Tyler and Matt. "Hi...I'm Stefan," he tells me giving me his hand to shake and I shook it. "He's my boyfriend," Elena whispers in my ear with a giggle. I smile politely, let go of Stefan's hand and he gives me a tight lipped smile.

I move to face the raven haired mystery man. "Hi, I'm Damon...I'm Stefan's brother," he says offering his hand and I shook it. Instead of letting go, he kissed my hand and his sapphire blue eyes never left my own. This simple little action sent electric currants up and down my spine. I felt like a ball of energy. He is tall, lean, tonned and muscular. His features are perfect, just like his brother but I could tell there was something behind this beauty. It's just no one knows about it.

When he finally let go, I blushed deep red and stepped back. "It's nice to meet you," I tell them and they smile at me. I look around, not sure where the office is and sigh. "Could someone take me to the main office?" I ask and just as Elena was going to offer, Damon held his hand out. "I'll go," he says quickly before Elena could even speak.

"Ok," I say to him before seeing him walk past people, but Stefan placed his hand on Damon's arm. They exchanged a glance, when they were done Damon looked to me and smiled. "Come on Bella," he tells me with a smirk, I giggle and walk away with him. He offers me his hand, with everyone watching us I got a little nervous. I held his hand and headed inside.

He held the door for me, walked with me to the office and smiled. "So Damon...How old are you?" I ask him and he chuckles. "I'm 17...You?" he asks me and my brows knit together. "Are you friends with Jeremy then? I'm 16," I ask/state and he gives me a side smile. "Yeah," he states with a throaty laugh. When I get my timetable, I show Damon and he smiles. "You have History with Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Have fun," Damon tells me and I smile shyly.

He leads me to first class, when lunch came...I got curious. There was a handsome guy sitting with a load of other guys. This guy was with Jeremy, smiling, talking and laughing. I wanted to know who this guy was...

_~W.K~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Did you like the whole 'Charlie still has a connection and Bella just wants to be closer to him'? Can I have 7 reviews? Much love!**

* * *

Ps. Take out the spaces!

Bella's House: wp-content/uploads/2011/10/gray- home-pictures-2. jpg

Bella's Outfit: ?height=500&width=500&&file=~ /Images/ComboImages/ 129548354009653316c60d0603-5709-4d3a-901a-67af16ea7c34. jpg&qual= 80


End file.
